


Just a Consultant

by mechanical-scarecrow (WhimsicalWordWeaver)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcoholism, Fury is a jerk, JARVIS - Freeform, Pre-Stony, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony just wants acceptance, sorta - Freeform, trigger - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWordWeaver/pseuds/mechanical-scarecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt:</p><p> <i>So Tony is just a consultant and SHIELD are worried Avengers are to dependant on Tony, living in his house and him designing things for them. So when SHIELD starts building accommodations and dedicated R&D departments for the team, Tony finds out and starts running himself into the ground trying to be perfect so they stay as long as possible. </i></p><p> <i>Of course the rest of the Avengers have no idea.</i></p><p>   <i>So when all except Tony are brought in for a meeting, they are outraged and leave. It's too late as Tonys convinced they'll go for it so he heads back to Miami/gets drunk/hides/all the above? </i></p><p>  <i>Cue lots of comforty Tony-we-love-you-are-you-crazy scenes :)</i></p><p> <i>Bonus if He's devastated when Steve or Clint comes back from visiting the new accommodations and talk about how cool it looks. They have no idea it's for them, they just think it's the new pad for agents or a team in the area.</i></p><p> <i>Author is welcome to change it up, completely re-evaluate, anything :) just please no sad endings!!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Consultant

Before they could get shawarma, before they could do anything, they had to go to a briefing with SHIELD. Tony thought it was a bit ridiculous, since he just _died_ , and should automatically get to do whatever he wanted to do for at least the first hour at _least_. 

But no, Fury wanted the team, and he was finally a part of it, and he refused to screw it up so soon. He wanted at least a week before he messed up. Just to know what it felt like. 

The suit was unable to fly so he rode with the rest of them on the Quinjet to the Helicarrier, leaning heavily against either Steve or Thor to help hold up the armor (and him, but he would never actually admit that).

They make it to the Helicarrier, and stumble their way into a conference room. Fury and Agent Hill were there, sweating, but not exhausted, and Tony was already insanely jealous.

The debrief was simple. Explain what happened, who did what, yada yada. Really basic stuff where most of the thoughts in the room were actually about _bed_. 

“Now that this part of the debrief is over,” Nick Fury said, and his voice was somewhat resigned. As if he knew that there was another fight coming, “I need everyone but the Avengers to leave. We have important, _classified_ things to discuss.”

Tony sighs, exhausted, as he pushes himself back in his chair (that is only slightly creaking), ready for whatever Fury had to tell him. Agent Hill left, but still Fury just stood there, one eyebrow raised.

He stared at Tony, “Well?”

Tony was almost too exhausted to be confused, but he still managed it, “Well what?”

“I said Avengers only,” Fury said, “Need I remind you that you are not an Avenger?”

The rest of the team, or… the whole team, glanced sharply at Tony, surprise clearly etched on their features.

“I thought…” Tony struggled for words, and he _never_ struggled for words, “I thought, I was in now. I thought you changed your minds! I’m part of the team! I just flew a nuke into space! How can that not put me on the team? Didn’t… wasn’t Agent coming to the tower you guys changing your minds?”

Fury nodded, “Even with all that you have done, under careful consideration, we have decided that we will better off with you just as a consultant and not on the team. We don’t need Ironman on this.” 

Tony knew he was gaping up at Fury, and he hastily clamped his mouth shut. Hard. He could feel his teeth grind against each other. He stood, the armor clanking loudly in the silent room.

“Fine,” he said with false cheerfulness, “I didn’t want to be on the team anyway. Too busy, you know? I’m a busy man. I remind you that I’m available every other Thursday. Good fight today, guys. You know how to reach me.”

He stomped out of the room, already texting Pepper. He would need a ride back to the tower. He made his way to where he kept his suit and unclamped it painfully from his body. When he lost the support of the rigid metal, his legs finally gave out and he slid to the floor. He pressed his hand to his mouth and took a shuddering breath.

He was fine. Who needed them anyway? He was fine. 

He did not cry, of course he didn’t. Stark men were made of iron. But he was exhausted, and all he wanted was to go and sleep. Just for a little bit. Maybe get that shawarma now, although the thought of it wasn’t as appetizing as before. 

His phone pinged, signaling his back up suit was on the way, and he forced himself up, fingering the broken pieces of his armor. He would probably have to melt this down and re-form it to something new. He had no idea what going through the wormhole really did to it yet, better not risk anything. Now, how was he going to get this back to the tower? 

The doors slid open and Tony tensed, “Give me a few minutes. I’ll get out of your hair, just waiting on my ride.” He made himself stand tall, tapping on his phone, even though he was still leaning against the wall.

Someone cleared their throat, and Tony glanced up, clearing his own throat slightly in return when he saw that it was not Fury that had come in. It was the Avengers, all looking their own levels of awkwardness toward him.

“Done with your meeting?”

Steve glanced at the others before stepping forward, “Yes. We were wondering if you were still serious… about the shawarma? It sounds great.” He paused a moment before continuing, “And what you did. With the missile. That was brave and I wanted to say that I was wrong.”

Tony nodded, “We were all a little… under pressure then. We’re good, Capsicle. I said some things too.”

Steve swallowed, “So? Shawarma?”

Well, why shouldn’t he have some? Fury could not dictate his life, “Yea, sure. Shawarma it is. But first I need to get this hunk of junk back to the tower. Can’t leave it lying around here.”

He tapped his fingers along the metal. He was not sure how he was going to transport it yet. He couldn’t carry it and fly at the same time, and he sure as hell would not trust anybody in Shield to handle it.

Bruce stepped forward, understanding instantly Tony’s trepidation, “If you want… we could take the Quinjet? Bring the armor on that, stop by the tower. If you wouldn’t mind of course.”

“You know what?” Tony nodded, stepping forward, “Yea. Let’s do that. Shield owes us at least a ride. Let’s do this.”

Clint grinned, “Alright, I could go for some meat right now. I always need juicy meat after a hard battle.”

Steve frowned while Natasha slapped Clint on the back of his head, “Don’t word it like that.”

“I think I’m entitled to word things in how I want for at least 2 days,” Clint complained, “Nat, come on.”

She slapped him again.

Tony grinned, as he tapped on his phone, sending his back up suit back to the tower. The grin dimmed when he really thought about what he was going to do. Did he really want to torture himself like this? Let him get a taste of the team, and then take it away again?

Well, apparently he was a masochist because that was exactly what he wanted to do.

“So, we doing this?” Tony said, gently pushing himself from the wall. He stumbled a bit and kicked at the armor, “Anyone of you supers want to carry this hunk of junk for me?”

Steve stepped forward, reaching out as if to steady Tony, but stopping the motion halfway through, “Are you alright?”

Tony forced a laugh, “I did just go into space. Without a proper suit. I didn’t design this thing to take the full brunt of it.” He ignored the tightness that spread down his chest and to his stomach when he thought about it. It was probably nothing. It would go away soon.

Bruce made a concerned noise, “Did you check for radiation poisoning?” He stepped forward, getting ready to enter full on doctor mode. 

Tony raised his hand to quell it, “As soon as I could get Jarvis to run a scan I did. I’m fine. The amount is not enough to kill me, although any longer and it would have. I am going to be feeling the effects of it for awhile though. But I’m fine. Nothing shawarma can’t fix. Which… why aren’t we already halfway there?”

The Avengers looked nervous so Tony sighed, “Point break, be a dear and carry this to our ride will you? Be careful, it’s precious.”

Thor grinned, happy to be of use, and picked the armor up like it was nothing more than a cotton ball.

“Lead the way,” Thor said, nodding eagerly to Clint and Natasha.

Clint whooped, “Shawarma here we come!”

Tony wasn’t sure if he knew what he was getting into.

…

Dinner was… well it was fun, and Tony didn’t know how to handle it. It proved what he was beginning to believe, that the team worked well off the field almost as well as they did on. It was still awkward with Steve, but it was progress. Sort of. At least they weren’t ripping each other’s heads off.

Still, this was something that he didn’t want to give up. Forget whatever Fury said. 

He wiped his hands off with the napkin and threw it toward his plate. He leaned back, trying to look casual, even though he felt like he was failing, “So… who wants to move in?”

The already minimal dinner conversation completely stopped and Tony immediately regretted his words, “Let’s just blame that on shock. Alright? Alright.”

“Tony,” Steve said, “Did you just invite us to move in with you?”

Tony swallowed, “Looks like it.”

“Did you mean it?”

Did he? Yes, he did. Even if he wasn’t part of the team, he still didn’t want to lose this. Even with the aliens… it was the happiest he had been in a long time. Call him selfish, but he wasn’t ready to give that up.

“I did.”

“Where would we go?” Natasha asked.

“The tower. Once I got it cleaned up a bit. We could live there. Make it a base of operations. For you guys, I mean.”

“It’d be much nicer than anything Shield would give us,” Clint said.

“Oh, honey,” And wow, he was at ease actually joking with them. Not the fake stuff he did for reporters, but actual honest-to-god joking, “This is much better than what anybody could give you.”

“Isn’t that a little… fast?” Bruce asked tentatively, “We still don’t really know each other.”

“And this is the perfect opportunity,” Tony argued, “Besides we’re… uh you’re going to be fighting together. Might as well make sure you all get along.”

An awkward tension fell over them at Tony’s slip up, but he ignored it, pressing on, “So. What do you say?”

The rest of the… no not the rest, all of the Avengers glanced at each other, but it was a quick decision, “We’d love to.”

…

That’s how it began.

The Avengers sand Thor who had to return to Asgard. And Tony. Living together. 

Tony couldn’t remember a time he was happier. 

…

“Sir, you’re receiving a call from Ms. Potts.”

“Put her on screen,” Tony said as he took a sip from his… twelfth? Cup of coffee. He swung his chair over to where the screen popped up, “Pepper, my shining light! To what do I owe the honor.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and gave a small smile, “You’re late on a couple of projects, Tony. The board is getting tired of waiting for you.”

Tony swallowed, “Oh. I’ve been busy. Making things for the Avengers. They go through equipment almost as fast as I can produce it.”

Pepper knew, of course she knew, and Tony both loved and hated how she could read him, “Oh, Tony. They’ve been there for a couple of months now. You can’t keep pushing yourself like this.”

“I have to, Pep. This is why they are keeping around. I can’t fall behind.”

“You don’t need to do this.”

“I do!” Tony turned toward his blueprints and projects, “All of this. It’s keeping them here. I didn’t make the team. I don’t fight unless they absolutely need Ironman. This. This I _can_ do. I have to do.”

“When was the last time you slept? The last time you had a proper meal?”

Tony shrugged, “Irrelevant.”

“It has been a week since Sir’s last proper meal and 52 hours since he last slept. And that was only for 4 hours.”

“Tony!”

“Traitor.”

“Tony you have to treat yourself better. The Avengers are not worth your health.”

Tony played with a wrench in his hand, “Oh, they’re worth much more than that.”

Pepper softened, “Tony…”

“Gotta go, Pep!” Tony said, going back to work, “I need to get started if I’m to catch up with SI and keep the Avengers up and running.”

“Tony,” her voice trailed off.

Tony froze, “What is it Pep? What do you need to tell me?”

“I received and email this morning from Fury. Shield’s building a facility that will house the Avengers. Once it’s finished he wants them to move in there.”

Tony dropped what he was working on, a breath caught in his chest. After a moment he nodded and picked up Widow’s Bites again, “Thank you, Pep.”

“Tony…”

“Thank you. Jarvis end call.”

Pepper’s face blinked out and Tony put down the weapon again, running his hands over his face. He allowed himself a moment to just… sit, before starting again. He’s have to up his game. 

Shield wasn’t allowed to take his family away.

…

Tony was running to the kitchen, hands full of his latest gadgets for everyone. He skidded into the kitchen and dumped the stuff on the counter. Ignoring all of the shocked looks he shouted, “Merry Christmas, everyone! Never say I didn’t do anything for you.”

“Tony are you ok?” Steve asked.

Tony blinked at him, “Yes? Oh the clothes?” He glanced down at himself, and yea he could have maybe changed into something more presentable, but he had been living with these people for months. Surly, they could handle his ripped sweatpants and stained tank top. Was it the reactor? It was the closest they have gotten to actually seeing it.

“No, Tony, not the clothes,” Steve said, breaking into his thoughts, “You look…”

“Sick,” Natasha supplied.

“I’m not sick! I’m feeling better than ever. C’mon guys, _gifts_!”

Clint stood and hopped onto the table, leaning over Tony, “When was the last time you slept, man?”

“I… look this is unimportant!”

“82 hours ago.”

“Jarvis!”

“Tony!” Bruce, doctor as he was, leapt into action, grabbing Tony to stare into his eyes, examining, “You can’t do this! It’s dangerous.”

“I was making you equipment.”

“We don’t need your tech that badly, Tony.”

Tony flinched back, “Oh. Right, yea. Silly of me, really. Here let me just show you and then I’ll go ok?”

“Tony, that’s not what we-.”

“This is for you, Nat. Natasha. Brand new Bites for you. They are much stronger and recharge a lot faster. I’m also working on a material that is much more durable but is able to be used for your fighting style.”

“Clint, I know you love your boy, so I’ve been working on some arrows. These are collapsible so you can store more. Bruce, well, we’ve already solved the whole pants thing. But I’m working on a substance that even the Hulk would struggle with destroying. We can make you a whole bunch of new toys with that. Steve, a quick way to call the shield back, magnets. And I think I have punching bags that can actually take you now. I also have a whole selections of guns, knives, you name it, for you guys to use if you want.”

The Avengers were silent, each looking at their new equipment, and Tony rocked back and forth on his heels before turning to leave. 

“Well, I’m heading back to the workshop. Yell if you need anything.” 

“Tony wait,” Bruce called, “Have breakfast with us.”

Tony stopped and turned, a smile on his face, “Sure. What are we having?”

“Eggs,” Steve said, heaping way too big of a spoonful on Tony’s plate, “With bacon and toast. Now sit down.”

Tony sat, of course he did, and the team followed suit as well, comfortable and cracking jokes. Steve passed out the food, and it did look really good. He dug in eagerly, hungrier than he thought. 

“Hey, Tony,” Clint said, “Thank you. For everything you’ve done for us.”

“No problem.”

“Still, Tony. It means a lot to us.”

Tony grinned, but it only went so deep. Their thanks sounded awfully like a goodbye.

…

Tony was running late. Well, later than his usual late. He was supposed to meet Fury _hours_ ago. But he had so much to do, and he had a hard time actually forcing himself to get up and go meet him. He had a feeling that he knew what this meeting was about. 

When he finally entered the office, Fury just looked at him, “You’re late.”

Tony smirked, “Well, honey bear, I’m here now. So, do you want to get this party started or not?” 

Fury just sighed, “As I’m sure Ms. Potts has told you, we’re planning on moving the Avengers to a separate facility for them to stay in.”

Tony resisted the urge to tap his foot, “Yes, and?”

“We are also dedicating an R and D department to them. We’ll know longer need you to build equipment for the Avengers.”

“What? Fury, my tech is the best. Why would you take that away from the team?”

“We believe that the Avengers are becoming to relying on you. We need to separate you before this can progress any further. We’re lowering your security clearance. And from now on, you’ll only be part of missions we specifically ask you for.”

Tony was _vibrating_ with rage. But he knew anything he could say would do nothing but make it worse for himself, “Understood.”

Fury nodded his head once, “The new facility will be done by the end of the week. Dismissed.”

… 

This was the longest work binge Tony has ever been on. Even leaving the workshop he kept going. There were contraptions strewn about the common area. His bedroom was spared, only because he never entered it. Tony just kept working and working and working. He couldn’t take a break. Taking a break meant giving up. And if he gives up, he loses the Avengers. 

There were only 2 days left before the facility was officially open. 

He was in the living room, working on heat-sensing glasses for Clint when the team came in. They gathered into the room, taking seats all around him. 

“We just saw the new facility this morning,” Steve said, “They look great.”

“Yea,” Clint agreed, “Shield really outdid itself this time.”

Tony swallowed, “Like Shield could build something better than me.”

“I don’t know, Tony,” Clint said, flopping down so his head rested on the engineer’s shoulder, “They were pretty amazing.”

Tony stood up abruptly, dislodging Clint who squinted up at him, “Dude, you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Tony said, even as his hand came up to tap at the arc reactor. He knew he had to talk to them. Ask them to stay, anything, but he couldn’t get his mouth to work. Instead, what came out was, “Hey, I made a lot of new toys today, if you want to come down later to check them out.”

“Sure, Tony, that sounds like a lot of fun.” Steve said. 

“But for right now,” Natasha said, “How about a movie?” 

“Well…” Tony bit his lip, but he couldn’t. Not when he knew that they were waiting to move away, “Nah, I’m good. I’m just gonna go back to the workshop.” 

“Tony?” But Tony didn’t stay to hear anymore. He just left without a word. 

“Lock it down, J,” Tony said, grabbing a bottle of scotch and collapsing on the couch he kept in the workshop, “No one in or out. And put in a fresh order of scotch. We’re gonna need it.”

He swallowed down the first shot, followed quickly by the bottle.

…

That was it. They were gone. Fury had called the Avengers in to a meeting today at lunch, and Tony knew that he was moving them over to the new facility. He was drinking bourbon this time, but that delightful buzzed feeling wasn’t getting to him fast enough.

“They’re gone, Jarvis.”

“I know, sir. Shall I call Ms. Potts? Or Lt. Rhodes?”

“No,” Tony slumped on the couch, cradling the alcohol to his chest, “P’ntless. I’m not… not good enough, J.” 

“Sir, I have disagree with your claim, if you would please allow me to…”

“No, J!” Huh, the bottle was empty now. When did that happen? He shrugged it off and grabbed another bottle.

He was about halfway through it when the Avengers walked in. Tony flinched and pressed himself to the back of the couch, “J? I’m drunk. I’m hall’cin’ting.”

“Tony!” Bruce, well the image of Bruce, kneeled in front of him, taking the bottle away from him. He was looking a little green around the edges, but he was in total control as he took Tony’s pulse, “How much have you had to drink?”

Tony started giggling pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, “Of course it’s you.”

“Why wouldn’t it be us?” Steve asked, “Why would you do this to yourself?”

Tony glanced up with blurry vision at the Avengers, all crowded around him with worried looks on their faces, “’Cause… ya left. You’re movin’ away. Not even usin’ my tech.”

“Fury,” Natasha said with a dark tone. 

“We’ll talk to him later,” Steve promised, “Right now, the priority is Tony.” 

And that’s when Tony blacked out.

...

Tony woke up to a massive hangover. But he ignored that part in favor for the fact that the team were all in his bed. He jerked, but strong arms were holding him to a broad chest.

“Wha?” 

The arms around him tightened for a moment before Steve spoke, “We found you last night. Drunk in the workshop.”

“I thought you were a hallucination.” He refused to look at them. 

“Fury tried to get us to move to that facility yesterday.”

“I know. He told me a few weeks ago.” 

“Is that why you’ve been working so hard,” Bruce said, down by his hip, “Trying to get us to stay.”

“I wasn’t working that hard,” Tony protested, even though Bruce was exactly right.

“You’ve been asleep for 14 hours, Tony. You’ve worked yourself to exhaustion.” 

“I just…”

“We don’t need you to nearly kill yourself building us things, Antoshka,” Nat said, “You’re worth more to us than just tech.”

“It’s the only thing I provide to the team.”

“If you think you provide less to this team than any of us,” Clint said, “Then you’re not as smart as I thought you were. You do way too much for us as it is.”

“I can do more though.”

“Tony, we’re not leaving you. Shield isn’t taking us away; we’re not going to let it happen. We’re together on this.” Steve said, “We’re a team.”

“No, you’re a team. I’m just a consultant.”

“I’m the leader of this team. And I think Ironman and Tony Stark would be a great addition. I told Fury if he wanted us to be the Avengers it would have to be with you with us too. I… should have done it way before this. I’m sorry.”

“You mean… I’m?”

“Officially an Avenger. Fury doesn’t get a say about this team. We should have realized it sooner.”

Tony was trying to comprehend, “J, this is really happening right?”

“Indeed, sir. And may I say congratulations.”

“Huh.” Tony flopped his head back down to the bed, “Thank you.”

“You’ve always been a part of this team. We were just a little slow on making it official.” 

He was an _Avenger_ , “Well, then. How about you guys tell me more on how much you like me better than Shield?”

The rest of his team chuckled and complied. 

…

Tony whooped as he shot a repulsor into the face of some odd slug thing, flying down to grab Clint. 

“Nice one, Ironman!” 

“Just doing what I’m good at,” he said as he dropped Clint on a nearby roof, “Now how many more of these do we have?”

“It looks like all of Central Park.” 

“Awesome,” Tony said, repulsors firing as he dodged back down, fighting off some slugs with Steve, “That makes two for me. Loser has to make dinner tonight.”

“You’re on, Shellhead.” 

Yea, life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Tumblr: tony-fvcking-stark


End file.
